Unmei no Kaikokoro: Fate of Awakening Love
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: After they find all the jewel shards, Kagome has to go home to live a normal life, but before she goes will Inu Yasha tell her how he feels? I wasn't very sure about the rating...
1. Cruel Reality

~hey I know I shouldn't start another story when I'm behind on my other ones (I have like six other ones) but I just couldn't resist. I got the inspiration to write this when I was watching the 'lake of the evil water god' episode. When Inu Yasha was talking about this guy's kid it gave me an idea I won't tell you exactly what it inspired me to write about cause that would give it away. I tell you later. ~  
  
Kagome looked up at the night's sky. It had been three years since she had first meet Inu Yasha. She glanced over at her half demon companion. He was sitting next to the fire, gazing at the shicon no tama. It was finally complete, a sphere of beautiful pinkish creamy colors that shimmered in the firelight. They had beaten Naraku and what a horrible battle it had been. It had left them all exhausted. Sango had gone off to a nearby lake to wash off and Miroku had mysteriously disappeared soon afterwards. Shippo was no where to be seen either which was unusually for the little fox demon, who usually hung around Kagome. She wasn't worried about him really though. He had been hanging out a lot lately with Miroku, so he was probably off with him.  
  
She got up off the ground and dusted off her short green skirt. Inu Yasha gazed after her as she walked slowly into the shadows of the forest and away from the circular glow of the fire. He was always watching her. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He was going to protect her at any cost. He silently followed after her like a shadow.  
  
Kagome stopped in the middle of the clearing. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew that she would have to return to her own time soon, but in a way she didn't want to. She didn't know if she would ever come back, or if she ever could come back since Inu Yasha would undoubtedly use the jewel to become a full demon. What would happen to her now? She started to cry, tears dripping slowly down her face as she faced the cruel reality.  
  
Inu Yasha watched from the bushes and he felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sight of her tears. Before he couldn't stand it when she cried, and not just because it annoyed him. He would never admit it but it hurt him a great deal when she was sad. He stepped out of the shadows silently to grab onto her shoulder.  
  
Kagome jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder, but when she turned around she saw it was just Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha..I.." She tried to think of what to say while she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. She knew that Inu Yasha hated it when she cried. But she was surprised when instead of yelling at her to stop crying her pulled her closer into a hug.  
  
He hadn't hugged her a whole lot or anything. The most memorable time that he had hugged her had been after he had been badly injured by sesshomaru and he had wanted her to go back to her own time for good. Of course he had stolen her jewel shard and shoved her into the well, but only because he wanted her to be safe. And well he wasn't very good at showing his feelings.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled her close and brushed his fingers through her raven-black hair. She smelled so annoyingly beautiful he just wanted to bury himself in her scent.  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome? You can tell me." Inu Yasha said holding her face so that he could look her in the eye. And what hauntingly beautiful eyes did she have. She gazed up at him. How could she ask him about this? He would just get annoyed at her. She wanted so bad to tell him how much she loved him sometimes, like at this moment staring into his golden amber eyes. She knew that at sometimes he could be the most stubborn, arrogant, selfish, immature guy out there, but at other times he could be so sweet. He just hid it all inside, afraid of what other people would think.  
  
"Inu Yasha..what are we going to do now that we found all the jewel fragments? I have to return to my own time. Graduation is coming really soon, and then I'll be off to college, but what about you Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he heard what she was saying. She was trying to tell him that when she left, this time she might not come back.  
  
Kagome started to cry again as she realized what else she would miss. "I won't really get to see you or the others at all. Everything will just go back to normal, like it never happened. And I'll go on and live my life like a normal person. That's what I'm afraid of, that I'll never get to be with you anymore." There, Kagome had told him. She had told him that she was afraid to lose him. Then maybe he would get the hint.  
  
Inu Yasha furrowed his eyebrows. "Then why don't you just stay here?!?"  
  
Kagome sighed annoyed. "Inu Yasha I just can't stay here. I have a family, I have responsibility. I have things to do!" Inu Yasha just never seemed to understand, did he?  
  
Inu Yasha knew that she had to go back, but before she did there was something that Inu Yasha had been longing to say to her.  
  
"Kagome, I need you to know that..." He looked at her beautiful face as she stared up at him listening intently. He hoped she would take this the right way. "That I love you.."  
  
Kagome didn't move, she just stared up at him utterly surprised. Had she just heard that? Did he actually say that he loved her?  
  
Inu Yasha started to get annoyed when she didn't answer. "Well aren't you gonna say anything!"  
  
Kagome snapped out of her reverie. "Inu Yasha..I love you too." Inu Yasha felt his heart swell as he heard those words. 


	2. One Beautiful Night

"Inu Yasha... I love you too." Inu Yasha felt his heart swell as she said those words.  
  
Inu Yasha knew that he couldn't bear her leaving, but he was going to have to. He needed her so bad, in ways that he couldn't even explain to himself. How could he show her that without embarrassing himself?  
  
Inu Yasha didn't think as he slowly removed his fire rat kimono and spread it out on the forest floor. He slowly eased Kagome down onto it, caressing her pale face. Kagome felt a rush in her heart as he slowly kissed her pulling at her clothes. At the same time her hands fumbled to remove his white kimono, while she simply gave up all the times she had learned to say, 'no' in school. This was different, she was an adult now, 18, and Inu Yasha was special.  
  
Miroku peeked through the bushes into the lake where Sango was bathing, oblivious that she was being watched by the monk. Shippo sat a distance away from him, looking disgusted.  
  
"Miroku you're a perverted monk.I'm going to tell Kagome." Shippo hopped off into the forest. Miroku with one last peek at Sango ran after him.  
  
"Shippo wait!"  
  
Shippo reached the campsite only to find that both of them were gone. Miroku came panting after him, a look of relief when he saw that Kagome wasn't anywhere near.  
  
Shippo walked over to the monk. "Where do you think that they could be?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "I guess we'll just have to wait till they get back then..and while we wait I need to have a little talk with you." Shippo looked anxiously at him wondering what the little talk would be about.  
  
Later Kagome lay curled up next to Inu Yasha. He pulled his robes over them to keep them warm against the night's chill air. She sighed contently in her sleep as Inu Yasha gently ran his fingers against her bare skin. Inu Yasha had never felt so strongly for anyone else before, even Kikyo. Kagome was different the Kikyo. Kagome was so much..so much...Inu Yasha couldn't even think of the words to describe it. How could he describe his feelings towards her? She was so special to him even if she was just a weak human. She was more to him. And that's why he knew he had to leave her. She had a future ahead of her, in her own time. It was where she belonged, not with him. He had this one time with her, where he could hold nothing back, and that should be enough. But it wasn't for Inu Yasha. He wanted to spend all his time with her; he would give up anything for her because she had accepted him and loved him back. She had accepted him for what he was; she hadn't asked him to change. He held the shicon jewel in his hand and gazed at it. He would change into a human for her, if she asked it. He would give it all up, but Inu Yasha knew that even if he did he couldn't be with her. Slowly he untangled himself from her and pulled on his clothes. He left her wrapped in his fire rat kimono under the tree. He hoped she would be alright, but he knew that he had to leave now because he knew later he wouldn't be able to. Then off into the night he ran, as far as he could get away.  
  
Kagome woke up a couple hours later to find that Inu Yasha had gone. She quickly got dressed and headed back to the campsite, his kimono in her hand. She clenched it nervously when she saw that Inu Yasha wasn't there. Where was he?  
  
Miroku was getting verbally and physically beaten by Sango. It seemed like Shippo had told her about him spying on her. But Sango stopped as she saw Kagome standing there nervously there, with Inu Yasha's kimono in hand.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Why do you have Inu Yasha's kimono in your hand? Where's Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome sat down hard on the ground and clasped his robe against her face. She didn't say anything as she soaked herself in his smell. She knew now that he had left her. He hadn't even said goodbye. But at least she would always remember the one night that they had spent together. And she would always have his kimono to remember him by. She cried like she never cried before, the tears pouring down her face like there wasn't an end. There wasn't anything that Sango or anyone else could do for her. She knew that even though she couldn't be with Inu Yasha there wouldn't be any other man in her life. That was what she swore to herself. No matter how lonely she got, she would never even think of another man. 


	3. A Little Surprise

Kagome laid her hand against her belly. Inside laid Inu Yasha's child. She had just recently found out about it and she had no clue how she was going to tell her mother. She still lived with her mother, grandfather, and Sota even though she had graduated from high school. She didn't know what to do. She was happy though that she was having his child. She had been so depressed lately, everything at home was so normal. She wasn't able to go back to the feudal era because she no longer had the shicon jewel. She remembered when she had first come back. She had cried nonstop and had stayed up in her room for three days refusing to eat a thing. It was over, finally over. There would be no more adventures for her. But then she had found out about the baby. She knew that she should be afraid since she was becoming a young new mother, but she wasn't.  
  
Kagome still had Inu Yasha's kimono. She refused to wash it, afraid that Inu Yasha's scent would be washed away. She slept with it every night holding it close to her chest, dreaming of his amber eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a tree nearby the village. For some reason it seemed that he couldn't leave. He watched as Kaede walked out of her hut and off to cure some sickness. He couldn't stand to be here either. It all reminded him of Kagome and Kikyo. It seemed like all the villagers had forgotten Kagome. It angered him that they could all go on with their lives happily. Why did it have to be Kagome? Why did she have to leave?  
  
Miroku had been persistently chasing after Sango, trying his best to charm her. But unfortunately for him sometimes he was just a little to blunt in what he said because often times he would retreat with at least a broken bone or two. They both had been hanging around the village, unable to think of where to go to next. It seemed that ever since the group had disbanded everything had seemed so unsure.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped down out of the tree and started to walk into the forest. Soon he found himself by the bone eaters well. He gazed down into its depths. Kagome was on the other side. He could go there right now. He could see her again. But should he? Hadn't they agreed that wasn't any hope for them? Inu Yasha couldn't stand it anymore. He had to a least glance at her. It had only been a couple months, but he was going crazy without her. With a quick nod of his head he jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome went down into the kitchen where her mom and grandpa were. She swallowed and stepped in front of them. "Mom, Grandpa, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Inu Yasha climbed out of the well and walked across the yard. His heart started to beat faster when he heard Kagome's voice. He peeked through the open window to see Kagome standing in front of her mom and grandpa wringing her hands nervously. He took in all her beauty staring at her from outside. He couldn't help but feel the desire in his heart, and he thought back to that night they had spent together.  
  
"What is it sweetie? What do you want to tell us" Kagome's mom said unsuspecting of the surprising news she was about to receive.  
  
"You know Inu Yasha, you know the guy from the feudal era? What did you think about him?"  
  
Her mom looked up at her surprised. "I thought you were trying to forget about all that? What about the boy? Why do you concerned about what we think?"  
  
Inu Yasha's ears perked at the sound of his name. What was Kagome up to? Should he really be listening right now?  
  
"Well..ummm..I..well..you see..I'm..ahhhh..ummm" Kagome stammered. How could she actually tell them? They would be so angry with her. But why should they! She wasn't a child anymore. She should have the choice.  
  
"Well you see.it's kinda like..ummm...I kinda...ummm"  
  
"Kagome, it's alright, whatever it is you can tell us."  
  
Kagome clenched her eyes shut and just said it. "I'm pregnant."  
  
The whole room went quite. No one said a word.  
  
Inu Yasha nearly fainted. What the heck was she talking about? Could it really be that..that..  
  
Her mom blinked a couple times before looking at her daughter. "So you and Inu Yasha..."  
  
Kagome nodded, her eyes still held shut. Oh man, she was in for it now. But before her mom could say another word, Inu Yasha came bursting into the room through the window.  
  
~ok if you haven't guessed it by now, the idea I got for this story was for Inu Yasha to have a son. For some strange reason whenever I heard him say the word kid I just imagined him having one. I know I am very strange but I have a one track mind when it comes to Inu Yasha..HE NEEDS TO BE WITH KAGOME..my dream was for him to become human, (even though he would lose his cute doggy ears and beautiful eyes and hair) and marry Kagome and live happily ever after. Of course I knew that they would never really happen.Inu Yasha just doesn't have that personality and I don't know if he could live happily ever after with her. She'd probably be saying 'sit' a lot. Yeah so I decided to go with this.. ~ 


	4. A Walk in the Moonlight

Kagome and Inu Yasha both came out of the well and started to walk towards Kaede's hut. Kagome had barely rescued Inu Yasha from being murdered by her grandfather. He hadn't been too happy about the little surprise.  
  
Inu Yasha kept glancing over at her, even as he did hold her hand as they walked down the road. So she was pregnant, having his child. This would make things really complicated. He didn't think he was ready to be a father. He didn't want to admit it, but the whole thing made him terrified.  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "I was wrong to think that I could live without you. I was wrong to think that I could survive without you. Inu Yasha.I need to be with you." She started to cry then, tears pouring down her face, her breath coming in sobs.  
  
Inu Yasha swept her into a tight hug. It felt so good to finally be holding her again. He brushed back her hair, nuzzling her and planting kisses along her neck and up to her lips. As he held her he knew that he was no longer afraid, as long as he had her he could make it through anything.  
  
They interrupted as a yell came from down the path. "Kagome! You're back!" It was Sango, Miroku and Shippo all running down to meet her. Inu Yasha reluctantly released her from his grasp as the others approached.  
  
Later they all sat around the fire in Kaede's hut. She had not told them yet about her pregnancy. She wondered what they would think when she told them. She knew that she would eventually have to tell them, but for now she just needed some time to relax. She had made up her mind about one thing though.  
  
"Everyone, I've decided, that I am going to live here in this era. I can always visit my family every once and a while. But I can't live there. Not anymore, there's nothing there for me. Everything I want is here. And that's where I decided to stay here for good."  
  
Inu Yasha acted like it mattered nothing to him, but inside he was glowing with happiness. He didn't want the others to know how much he needed Kagome. But it was so obvious anyway. Sango and Miroku knew of Inu Yasha's deep love for Kagome.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you wish, child?" Kaede said in a worried voice.  
  
Kagome nodded confidently, "This is what I wish."  
  
Inu Yasha silently left the room as Sango and Miroku started up a conversation with Kagome of her living arrangements.  
  
Later Kagome stepped outside into the cool night's air. She sighed and fingered her hair and looked around for Inu Yasha. He would probably be up in his tree. Slowly she walked over and just as she predicated there he was sitting on the branch.  
  
Inu Yasha sensed her approach, but simply waited. Everything was going to be so different from now on. Would Kagome want to stay with him? Would she want to be with him in this form?  
  
"Inu Yasha? I think we need to have a serious talk. Can you please come down here?"  
  
He didn't answer, but he dropped down on the ground next to her. "Yeah.so what do you want to talk about?" He said anxiously.  
  
'Things are going to be very different from now on. I hope you can realize that. Also, I want you to be with me. I don't want you to leave. Please I need you." Kagome said as tears began to form in her eyes again.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. "Don't cry. I'm not going to leave you."  
  
Kagome suddenly remembered something. "Inu Yasha, How come you didn't use the power of the jewel to become a full demon?"  
  
Inu Yasha crossed his hands over his chest. "Do I have to have a reason for everything I do?" He said stubbornly.  
  
Kagome face softened. He probably didn't use it because of me. That thought warmed inside of her.  
  
"But if you are not going to use it, what are you going to do with it? I mean there are tons of demons after it. You'll have to fight to keep it." Kagome said worried at the thought.  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle." Inu Yasha said as he started to walk into the forest. Kagome followed after him. They walked in the moonlight for a while in silence. Then Inu Yasha stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
He couldn't stand it any longer. Her scent, her presence, it was all he could think about. He swept her up in his arms and kissed her over and over. She was his....She was his.....his mate.....she was his...and he......he was hers.... 


End file.
